Can't Judge A Book
by Shire hobbit
Summary: Just a short and sweet story of how Frodo and Sam possibly met. As always, no slash!


_Have you ever heard the phrase, 'you can't judge a book by looking at the cover'? People often use that phrase when they meet someone new and try to judge them before they get to know them. Young Samwise learns this lesson in this short tale of how Frodo and Sam first met (just my own version)._

_((This story was written as a response to a challenge posted at the Yahoo Group, Magical Shire FanFiction))_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Okay, the actual story is mine, but the characters, setting, etc...obviously...not mine!_ :)

* * *

Can't Judge A Book  


"Come along, Samwise," the lad's father called over his shoulder. "We're already late."

Sam quickened his step, but really, he was in no hurry to meet the new inhabitant of Bag End, Frodo Baggins. Frodo had been all Bilbo could talk about for weeks, ever since Bilbo had invited him and he had so heartily accepted. Sam sighed, knowing that whether he met Frodo or not, the fact remained true that he would be living at Bag End, anyhow.

How would Bilbo react to this change? Sam loved when Bilbo told him stories; stories full of intrigue and adventure. He would always tell the stories so dramatically, too...sometimes Sam could almost believe he was there. Would he still find time for those stories?

Occasionally, if Sam was near to finishing a chore, Bilbo would pull him aside and help him to learn his letters. It took Sam a while to learn all the different letters, and was just now beginning to form words. Sam would get so frustrated by his seeming inability to learn, but he was always so satisfied with himself whenever he realized he was advancing. What if Bilbo no longer had the time to teach him?

Trudging up the hill, he saw a wagon, the driver just now pulling it to a stop near the pathway up to Bag End. Sam's heart skipped a beat...Frodo was here. Suddenly curious - the curiosity winning over the nervousness - Sam hurried closer to see what this new hobbit looked like.

"_You're going to like him, Sam_," Sam recalled what Bilbo had told him just the day before, but Sam was skeptical. How would he adjust if Bilbo never told him another story?

By the time Sam and his father reached the wagon, Bilbo and another younger hobbit had greeted one another with an embrace. As they pulled away, all eyes seemed to be on the newcomer.

"I'm so glad you've come," Bilbo said with a smile. Sam and his father both felt out of place, but it was their duty to be here, their job to help unload the wagon and help get all of Frodo's things into his new room. As their names were called, they both looked to Bilbo, who was giving them a big smile, "Hamfast, Sam, I would like to introduce you to my nephew. This," he put his hand on Frodo's shoulder, "is Frodo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Frodo's eyes sparkled and danced with excitement and wonder. He looked, to Sam and his father, to be quite nervous, but as soon as he was introduced, his face broke into a wide grin and he politely held out his hand to each of them.

As soon as the wagon had been unloaded and everything set by the door, Saradoc, the driver, had turned to head back home. After that, it took the four of them almost an hour to get everything moved in and situated. Bilbo then invited everyone to the kitchen for a cup of tea; an offer to which everyone quickly agreed. Bilbo and Hamfast settled down with theirs at the table, but Frodo and Sam opted to sit outside the door.

"The night breeze feels so good, doesn't it?" Frodo commented, staring across the peaceful countryside.

Sam simply nodded, remaining silent.

"I suppose it feels even better if you've been working all day...gardening," Frodo turned to look at Sam who looked surprised. Frodo gave him a knowing smile, "Bilbo told me what you do."

"He did?" Sam asked quietly.

"Of course he did," Frodo almost laughed. "He boasts about you and your father all the time, tells me of the magnificent work you do in his garden." Frodo smiled, seeing Sam had begun to blush. "I know...why don't you show me his garden?"

Sam felt speechless. "W-well, I would, but it's much nicer in the daytime. You can see all the colors of the flowers much better in the light than in the dark."

"Alright then," Frodo nodded. "You can show me tomorrow...you will come by tomorrow, won't you?"

Sam was about to protest, saying that he would be there, but only to work, when he realized he was wrong. He didn't have to work tomorrow! He could do whatever he pleased with the day. "I'll come by tomorrow if you want me to," he told Frodo shyly. At that moment, Sam's father came out the door and announced he and Sam had to leave. Sam agreed that he was tired and quietly bid Frodo goodnight. Before he could go following his father, Frodo held him back for a moment.

"You and I are going to have some great fun together," Frodo told him, smiling. "Just you wait and see."

As Sam set off to go home that night, it was with a much happier heart than with which he had come. Unsuspectingly, he had made a friend. He wasn't sure how this friendship would hold, but he hoped Frodo's words would be true. He couldn't explain it, but something in his heart told him they would be.

_The End_


End file.
